


Полет веры

by Friday_the13th



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Он хочет разбить нас, чтобы все это видели





	Полет веры

**Author's Note:**

> Denial - Day 13 of 30 Day Drabble Challenge

— Где твои найдут время на меня, если им придется бороться с тобой! — с неподдельным ужасом легендарный герой смотрит на словно сошедшего со страниц скандинавской мифологии существо.

«Жезл судьбы» соприкасается с грудью человека. Раз. Второй.

— Он не подводил, — с нетерпением произносит божество, голодным взглядом пожирая место прикосновения своего жезла.

— С мужиками такое случается, нечасто: один разок из пяти, — пытается отшутиться смертный, как-нибудь насолить врагу.

И в следующую секунду бог одной рукой отрывает его от пола, швыряет к своим ногам.

— Джарвис, уже можно. Выпускай! — поднимаясь на ноги, успевает сказать «железный человек».

— Вы все падете предо мной, — говорит, выплевывая каждое слово в лицо смертному, небожитель.

— Выпускай! Выпускай! — твердит одно и то же мужчина.

Последнее, что видит человек в разбитое его же телом окно, — ухмыляющегося бога.

— Чего-нибудь желаете, сэр? — раздается электронный голос.

— Подготовь теплый прием для, как они себя называют, Мстителей, Джарвис, — Локи наблюдает паникующую внизу толпу.

— Будет выполнено, сэр.


End file.
